Hetalia Academy
by CathyPhantom
Summary: And that is where we find London. On a plane next to her 'Dad' coming in to land on the large runway next to the school. I do not own Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

A world meeting had been held. The main topic of discussion: World Ignorance. To solve this issue, as that is what it is, the nations decided: To send their states, cities, counties - and whatever else they had - to a school on an island in the middle of nowhere that no nation, known or unknown, had claimed. The school had to be large enough to hold hundreds, possibly thousands, of 13 to 17 year olds and strong enough to withstand at least 51, possibly more, with super strength. it had to be able to accommodate several, possibly more than a hundred, magical cities, states, counties, etcetera...

And that is where we find London. On a plane next to her 'Dad' coming in to land on the large runway next to the school.


	2. Chapter 2

London sighed as she dragged her luggage off England's private plane. "Aw come on Dad why can't I stay with you at home?" She asked.

England sighed. "It isn't only you going," England said as Derbyshire and Leicestershire shoved their way past the other counties. Cornwall and Devon sighed.

"But why do we have to go?" London asked.

"The world voted for the counties, states and major cities of the countries to learn about each other's culture in a neutral setting. And as I represent four countries most of the time I had to make you go," England looked over at the four other countries planes that had landed. "Look here are your Uncles."

"Dad," London said. "Dublin's staring at me!"

"Hey England!" All of the English counties as well as England himself looked up at the American.

"What do you want you bloody wanker?" England said.

"New York said he wanted to meet Yorkshire!" America said gesturing to the city stood next to him.

"Oi," England shouted. "Where's Yorkshire?" England sighed as West Yorkshire, North Yorkshire, South Yorkshire and Yorkshire pointed at each other. "New York which one did you want to meet?"

Both sets of blue eyes went wide as Country and City asked, "There's two?"

West, North and South Yorkshire sighed. England, seeing how down his counties were, said, "Oi Yorkshire, West Yorkshire, North Yorkshire, South Yorkshire come here!" The four counties walked towards their country.

"Four?" The Americans said.

"Alright New York," England said. "These four gentlemen are Yorkshire, South Yorkshire, North Yorkshire and West Yorkshire."

The five stared at each other awkwardly. "Well," New York said awkwardly. "Erm... Do you play Football?"

"What do you mean by Football?" All of the Yorkshires asked.

"Erm... Soccer?" New York said. This gained a scowl from every single one of the English counties. The Yorkshires looked at each other.

"Yeah," West said. He then listed off a handful of football teams in his area. The other Yorkshires added their own teams as well.

One of them said, "We also have York City..." New York looked shocked. Then he remembered that a lot of American cities had been named by Englishmen, that was - after all - his reason for wanting to meet Yorkshire.


	3. Chapter 3

After the five had been introduced they started talking and England turned to America once again. The American was a little shocked by the amount of counties in front of him. "I don't remember there being this many counties!" He said.

"Yes well you only met a few of them remember," England said. "Where are the other states?"

"Oh um..." America said. "They're settling into their dorms."

"Right, yes," England said. "I best get this lot settled then!" England turned to see Derbyshire strangeling Nottinghamshire. "Oi you lot!" He yelled. "Get your luggage and follow me!" London was first to follow the order, having to work with the royal family came in handy. Spotting New York, she waved. New York waved back.

"What's going on with London and New York?" America asked.

"I have no idea," England said, sarcastically. Of course he knew London had a crush on New York but he wasn't going to tell America that it would just boost his already inflated ego!

Fortunately the sarcasm washed straight over the other nations head. "Oh, alrighty then!" America said. "Come on New York you need to get settled in too!"

"Alright Dad!" New York said walking back up to America, waving goodbye to the Yorkshires.

"Okay," England said. "Lets take a register!" The counties drew together into a military style line up. "Bedfordshire?"

"Here!" A voice called from down the line. The voice came from a lad only an inch or two shorter than England. His blonde hair, all of the counties had blonde hair, was pushed back in a curtains style with a single curl falling into his eyes. Like all of the other counties his eyes were green and he had rather over sized eyebrows.

England nodded in acknowledgement. Bedfordshire tried, in vain, to put the curl back in place. "Berkshire?"

"Yes sir!" This call came from a much shorter but older lad in the line. His blonde hair was military cropped and pushed back leaving one strand to stick up right in the middle of his forehead. As mentioned before, he had green eyes and oversized eyebrows.

Once again, England nodded. Berkshire saluted. England saluted back. "Buckinghamshire?"

"At the ready, sir!" A girl down the line said. She saluted. Her short blonde fringe was neatly combed and the rest of her hair was pulled back into a neat bun at the nape of her neck. As her brothers did, she had green eyes and thick eyebrows. However, her eyebrows looked much neater than any of the other counties.

Buckinghamshire hadn't lowered her salute. England, once again saluted back. "At ease!" He said. He looked down the line. A few more counties were called and then;

"Cornwall!" England said, there was no answer. England looked down the line. "Cornwall!" He called again.

Down the line a short boy with blonde hair, green eyes and large eyebrows, like his siblings, stood. He wore appropriate clothing to go farming in and had a small badge on. This badge had a white cross on a black background. To acknowledge the call, he grunted a little. Another few names were called.

"Derbyshire!"

"Here!" A boy at the other end of the line said. He wore a Derby County football top with a pair of jeans. The boys blonde hair was shaggy and fell into his eyes a little. If his eyebrows were large, like the rest of his family, you couldn't tell because they were hidden. His green eyes shone with energy as he looked over at his Dad. He was on level, height wise, with his Dad. Sticking out of his back pocket, carelessly, was his wand. Ash wood, 11 inches and swishy, that's what it was. His other siblings had all gone for hidden wand holders or something of the like, but he hated the things. In his pocket he had a good draw speed and if it became uncomfortable he could just move it around, for his siblings they just had to live with it. Hanging from his shoulder was a silver thermos, gifted to him by one of his citizens. This Thermos was not an ordinary Thermos, but that's another story!

A few more names were called. "East Suffolk!"

"Here."

"Essex!"

"Yes!" Essex said with her hand on her hip.

"Greater London!"

"Here!" Greater London called straightening his back. Now London was a girl but Greater London was a boy. He was often seen shadowing London, although he was bigger. Many people forgot him and saw only London though. She represented the city and the city's unique politics while he represented the areas that were classed as London but were outside of her reach. His blonde hair was gelled back, much like Germany's, but he allowed it to spike up at the front in a quiff. His eyes were the usual green and his eyebrows as large as the usual.

Yet more names came up and then; "London!"

"Here, Dad," She said running her hand through her hair, causing the odd piece to come out of alignment. She had her short hair pushed to the side across her face. No matter what she did with it though, it fell into a punk style. Her green eyes and eyebrows matched her Dad exactly, unlike most of her siblings who had slight variants. London was one of the shorter of the large family, her head being exactly level with her Dad's heart, and since none of them were any taller than 5 foot 9 she was tiny.

England called the rest of the names and said, "Alright now, you lot let's get unpacked before the Frog finds us, or that dreadful Yank returns with the rest of them!"


	4. Chapter 4

The dorm was simple and reminded London of home. Outside stood two flags. She looked up at the flags. "A Union flag and the American flag?" She asked.

"Arse!" England said. "Bugger it all! The Wankers placed you with the Yanks!"

"Hold your horses, Dad," Derbyshire said. "Dunna worry I'll cloth 'em one!"

"Alright," England said. "Let's get you settled in then." After talking to England Derbyshire had got into a shouting match Nottinghamshire. "Belt up you two, let's have a look inside!"


	5. Chapter 5

London got a room to herself on the ground floor, just off from the kitchen, as she was the Heart of England. New York and Washington D.C. shared the room across from her. Greater London got the room next to hers. Somehow Derbyshire had been placed with Nottinghamshire and they were insulting each other to high heaven.

"Always shit on the red side of the Trent!" Derbyshire sang.

"Sheep shagger, sheep shagger!" Nottingham sang.


	6. Chapter 6

"London!" Derbyshire whined.

"What do you want Derbyshire?" She replied without looking to the boy.

"Notts cursed me!" He replied. Finally London looked up at her brother. He had orange hair and blue skin. "And he put a sticking charm on this Forest shirt and I can't get it off!" To emphasise his point he pulled on the football shirt, trying to get it off, he couldn't.

"I'll call Dad!" London sighed putting her Black Magic book down, she wasn't very good at reversal spells.


	7. Chapter 7

It was an accident! Nottinghamshire tried to persuade himself. He didn't mean to knock Paris into Moscow and curse his brother. Honestly!

Okay he did mean to curse his brother, but he didn't mean to knock Paris into Moscow!

Paris was yelling angrily at him in very fast french. "I'm sorry alright!" She glared at him continuing to rant. Suddenly she switched to very accented English.

"You ruined my best skirt!" She gestured to the blue belt that she called a skirt. It had splodges of yellow paint, from the sunflower Moscow was painting, all over the front.

"Erm... it looks better like that?" Nottinghamshire tried.

"No it doesn't!" And she went back to ranting in french.


	8. Chapter 8

One simple spell, that's all Derbyshire was doing. But he got his words mixed up and... a black hole opened in the middle of the room. "Gah!" He screamed as he jumped back. He and Nottinghamshire had been told by Roman Empire to work on their relationship. Notts wasn't sure this was what he meant.

"Derby," He yelled, whilst holding onto the miraculously still table. "How are we going to close it?"

"I have absolutely no idea!" Derbyshire yelled back, holding onto a inbuilt work top.

"Belt up," London yelled as she flicked through her black magic book. She was on the other side of the door. "Idiots, there's no way to close a black hole!"

"What?!" Both Midland counties yelled.

"You need to stop it's gravity with something with a larger gravity!" London yelled.

"New Yorks ego?" Derbyshire asked.

"Rammy?" Nottinghamshire asked.

"Hey!" Derbyshire yelled. "Rammy is not fat!"

"You've already made a shambles of this," London said. "Would you just shut up!" Derbyshire and Nottinghamshire immediately stopped arguing. "Right I see what you did..." She then explained the pronunciation mistakes Derbyshire had made. "Alright I'm going to open the door, when I do you two need to get the hell out of there quickly!"

She flung the door open and both boys made for it as quickly as they could using the stable furniture to pull themselves out. "Is there anyone else in this building?" London asked.

"I think Amity and Moscow are upstairs and Paris might be in one of the toilets," Nottinghamshire said. "Why?"

"No time," London said. "We have to get them out of here!" With that the three ran for the closest bathroom in search of the moody French city.

"Paris!" The three called out.

"Oui?" She said.

"You need to get out of here now!" London said dragging the other capital towards the door.

"But why?" Paris said.

"I'll make this short," London said. "Building, fall, on ,you!"

Paris's eyes widened and she ran for the door.

"We haven't got enough time to get up the stairs!" London said.

"Amity get Moscow out of here now!" Nottinghamshire wailed.

"Come on!" Derbyshire grabbed the pairs arms and dragged them through the wall, having half-ghost citizens tends to make that possible for cities, counties, states, etc. As they emerged on the other side of the wall they saw Amity Park and Moscow hurl themselves out of the wall. Below them Paris emerged from the door. Just in time everyone came out, as the building caved in on itself.


	9. Chapter 9

New York grinned as he watched his plan take action. He and New Jersey watched as Amity placed the last bucket of paint in it's place.

"Okay, Jersey, we got," New York paused. "What 10 minutes? Until Rome and Venice come through here to go get pasta for lunch and the paint is all placed."

"What are we going to do about Berlin and Tokyo afterwards?" New Jersey asked.

"I haven't planned that far ahead," New York admitted.

"Guys that's the last bucket's set," Amity Park said, as he floated down to his brother and sister. Ottawa sighed as he watched his cousins plan their own deaths.

Illinois ran into the room, careful not to set off the trap, and said to his siblings; "Rome, Venice, Tokyo and Berlin are heading this way!"

"Quick hide!" Jersey said. New York and Jersey dived under the table, Amity Park went invisible and intangible and Illinois walked over to one of the vending machines, well out of the way of the trap. Ottawa sighed and left the room to tell Madrid about the plan.

Venice skipped into the room happily, Berlin followed him closely and Tokyo just as closely to him. Rome walked at a slower pace behind the three, grumbling something about the 'potato bastard'. Just as Venice reached the middle of the room, the trap was set off. Tin after tin of paint fell onto the four. It painted them, and the floor into a huge American flag, which probably wasn't the best way to remain inconspicuous, but too late for that now.

Berlin grumbled and then yelled "NEW YORK! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Suffice to say none of the involved states, and city, got away for long. And after Madrid heard about it he was on the four like a rocket.

"Remind me never to go along with one of your plans again!" Amity Park said as he held an ice pack to his aching head.


	10. Chapter 10

"Oi!" London yelled. "New York what are you doing?" New York jumped, he and Washington had been doing some delicate experiments, he spilt all of the acid on the bench. The Bunsen Burner fell over.

"You idiot," New York said. "Now I need to start again." London and Amity Park's, who had floated past, eyes widened as they saw the fire spreading from the fallen bunsen.

Without a word London cast a protection charm, it was all she could do to protect them all from the explosion that happened when the fire met the acid. "Get out now!" She yelled dragging her almost cousins out of the burning room.

Just in time she found a fire alarm and pressed it. The room exploded a second time and fire spread through the school. Panicking cities, counties and states ran to the runways and panicked a bit more. Roman Empire called various nations trying to get them to come and pick up there panicking kids.


	11. Chapter 11

America picked up his phone and answered it without pausing his game or looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" He said down the phone. "Gah, Tony don't kill me!"

"Erm," Roman Empire said. "Is this a bad time?" The fire behind him spread slightly further.

"Nah, just let me pause it!" America said as he paused the game.

"Fucking fucking," Tony said.

"We'll play later dude," America told the little Alien. "So what's up, Rome?"

"Well first three of England's counties destroy an entire building and now your capital and heart have set fire to the school," Roman Empire said. "Of course London dude have a hand in that."

"Alright I'll be there as quick as I can," America said.

"Thank you," Roman Empire replied and then hung up.

"Okay Tony to the family jet!" America and his little Alien friend ran for the jet to get to Hetalia Academy as fast as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

England relaxed into his chair as he took a sip of his tea. He put the cup down and pulled out a book and started to read it. He was just getting to the good part of said book when 'We Will Rock You' began playing from his pocket.

Sighing, England put his book down and dug out his phone. Answering it as he looked at the caller ID. "'Ello Rome," He said.

"Hello England," Roman Empire said.

"What have my counties done this time?" England asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well," Roman Empire said. "It was only London that was involved this time, it was mainly New York and Washington's fault though."

"Then why are you calling me," England snapped. "Call that idiot America!"

"This problem is a little bigger than one countries problem," Roman Empire said as another explosion went off behind him.

In the background England could hear at least half of his counties wail, "NOT THE MAGIC BOOKS!"

"What is the problem?" England asked already having had a guess.

"New York and Washington set fire to the school," Roman Empire said as if he were talking about the weather.

England sighed, having his suspicions confirmed. "I'll be there in a jiffy," He said.

"Thank you," Roman Empire said. There was one thing England needed to do before he did leave though. He clicked on his phone book and then called Scotland.


	13. Chapter 13

England tapped his foot impatiently as the phone rang. "Aye, Scott speakin'," Scotland answered the phone.

"You took your time," England snapped as way of greeting.

"What's yer probl'm Arthur?" Scotland asked.

"America's brats set fire to the school!" England said. "We've got to go pick them up."

"Aye, I'll be there," Scott said as he hung up.

Next England called Wales.

"Hello?" Wales said.

"Hey up Bedivere," England said.

"Hello Arthur," Wales said. "You sound like Steve at the minute."

"Steve is one a me counties," England replied.

"He is," Wales said. "What seems to be the problem?"

"The Yanks set teh school on fire," England said. "We gotta go pick the kids up."

"Alright," Wales said. "Would you like me to call RoI and North for you?"

"That't be great," England said. "Ta."

"Alright," Wales said. "Goodbye England."

"Ta'ra," England said.


	14. Chapter 14

"You are all complete idiots!" England said scowling at all of his counties. "You three!" He yelled, large brows furrowed, pointing at London, Derbyshire and Nottinghamshire. "How could you say a simple spell so wrong that you created a black hole strong enough to pull an entire building down!?"

"It was Derbyshire!" London and Nottinghamshire said.

"What!?" Derbyshire yelled. They glared at him. "Fine! It was me!"

"And London you were involved in the fire!" England said. "The rest of you, all 60 of you, why didn't you keep an eye on them?!"

"Why should we have to babysit them?" Cornwall said.

"They're your siblings!" England yelled. "You are supposed to watch out for each other!" After a brief pause. "And why did none of you warn Roman Empire of the trouble these two cause when they are placed together?"

"Erm..." The entire country, minus the capital, two of the midlands counties and the Personification himself, said.

"I didn't know he had," Staffordshire said.

"It don'a mata know England," Scotland said, as he sent his kids to unpack in their various houses. "We gotta get thes' 'ere kids educated on e'ch oth'r sum'ow."

"Yes," England agreed. "But where!"


End file.
